


A głowa pełna i pusta

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Team as Family, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Myślę sobie, zaraz obudzę sięLecz im bardziej spadam, tym bardziej widzę, żeTo wszystko chyba nie jest sen





	A głowa pełna i pusta

**Author's Note:**

>   * **ostrzeżenia w notkach końcowych**

Od dłuższego czasu nikt już nie mieszkał na strychu Leblanc, więc naturalne było, że ten zamienił się w graciarnię – tu płócienne worki z ziarnami kawy, tam stare sztalugi Yusuke, z czasów, gdy używał tego pokoju jako atelier. Na parapecie stoją kartony płowiejących dokumentów, owinięte nieużywanymi zasłonami z sypialni Futaby, która tu je zostawiła po wyprowadzce z Yongen. By się dostać do okna, należałoby kluczyć między stosami pudełek ze szpargałami, więc miejsca nie było wiele. Nie, by komukolwiek to przeszkadzało – gdy chłopcy (mężczyźni, upomina się Makoto, mężczyźni mający prawie po czterdzieści lat) przesunęli te nieszczęsne sterty, robiąc trochę wolnej przestrzeni, i rzucili na podłogę wygrzebane z tego bałaganu stare materace, wszyscy niegdysiejszy Złodzieje Serc dali radę jakoś się pomieścić i w miarę wygodnie usadowić czy też ułożyć. Może i wszyscy się dotykali, ale nie by komukolwiek to przeszkadzało. Nie po tylu latach. Nie w tej, co jak co ale ciężkiej, sytuacji.

Może właśnie dlatego, Makoto zauważa, każde z nich było zwrócone ku Akirze, jakby ten był ich słońcem. Całkiem trafna metafora, swoją drogą... W końcu to Akira był ich przywódcą, to on podejmował najcięższe decyzje i to dla nich przeżył najokropniejsze chwile. A teraz to on ich potrzebuje. Chyba. Prawie na pewno. Makoto sama już nie wie, brakuje jej odpowiednich słów.

Ciszę, ciężką od złości i bezsilnej frustracji, przerywa w końcu Ryuji z właściwą sobie elokwencją.

— Co za gówno — mówi ponuro, sięgając nad zwiniętą w kłębek Haru po kolejną butelkę. Wszyscy z nich (nawet Futaba, po raz pierwszy od czasów studiów) są już mniej lub bardziej wstawieni, lecz Makoto nie ma siły kogokolwiek ganić. Dzisiaj, tylko dzisiaj, potrzebują warstwy nietrzeźwości, ciepłej i miękkiej jak– jak pierze czy tam wełna izolacyjna, na tyle grubej, by świat nie był w stanie ich jeszcze bardziej zranić.

— Co za gówno — powtarza Futaba. Jej drobne dłonie, zaciśnięte wokół przedramienia Akiry, drżą. — Jezu, mam ochotę zabić gnoja, który do tego dopuścił. 

— To by był ten sędzia, który zdecydował, że elo, Shido się, biedak jebany, źle czuje, no to wypad z kicia — rzuca Ryuji, nim pociąga długi łyk. Podaje Akirze piwo, gdy ten wyciąga po nie rękę.

— W zasadzie — Akira mówi powoli, uważnie — to nie do końca tak jest. Shido siedział w więzieniu ponad dwadzieścia lat, więc może ten sędzia był gotowy uznać, że Shido odkupił już swoje winy. — Tu się krzywi.

— A Kaneshiro? On ma dożywocie — odpowiada Makoto. Na samo wspomnienie ma ochotę wzdrygnąć, jakby to miało zrzucić z niej fantomowe dłonie mężczyzny spoczywające na jej kolanie. — I to bez prawa o zwolnienie warunkowe. — Po chwili dodaje jednak — Aczkolwiek to jemu udowodniono więcej.

— Madarame też miał dożywocie, a wyszedł. — Ann, siedząca na podłodze z plecami opartymi o nogi Akiry, przekazuje swoją butelkę Yusuke. Ten przyjmuje ją i bez przekonania bierze łyk.

— Madarame aczkolwiek nie wypuszczono, a przeniesiono do hospicjum — mówi beznamiętnie, oddając napój Ann. — Nie można tego porównywać do sytuacji Shido.

Na moment zapada milczenie. Makoto opuszcza głowę i spod rzęs przygląda się swoim przyjaciołom. Tutaj Haru, po której widać wciąż nieukończoną żałobę po ojcu. Dzisiaj to ojca pierwsza się rozpłakała. Nad nią, skulona na kanapie obok Akiry, Futaba. Jezu, Futaba, już nie nastolatka z ciężką depresją, a dorosła kobieta z pierwszymi zmarszkami wokół ust. A Ryuji? Gdzie się podziały jego tlenione włosy i koszulki z nadrukami? Yusuke, biedny, zmęczony Yusuke, po drugiej stronie Akiry; Yusuke, który nawet nie rok temu uczestniczył w pogrzebie swego ojca i kata w jednym. Ann — która nawet już nie wspomina Kamoshidy, która rozpłakała się na widok jego grobu.

Akira. Akira, który uwalnia ramię z uścisk Futaby, by zaraz ją objąć; który kładzie drugą dłoń na ramieniu Yusuke. Akira i jego bezsilność.

Brakuje tylko Morgany – Morgana koniec końców przeżył resztę swojego życia jako kot, by zaledwie trzy lata temu odejść we śnie. Tylko jeszcze on i byliby wszyscy.

(Akechi, Makoto myśl mimowolnie, może przez alkoholi. Akechiego uznano za nieżyjącego po pięciu latach, a Makoto czasem zastanawia się, gdzie jest jego ciało, czy po prostu nie zniknęło wraz z Metaświatem w te pamiętne Boże Narodzenie.)

— Nie ma sensu zastanawiać się, co, czemu i jak — odzywa się w końcu Akira. Jego głos jest miękki; każde słowo wymawia z uwagą. — Fakt pozostaje faktem, że Shido wróci do społeczeństwa, a my de facto nie mamy jak tego zmienić. 

— No to co mamy, do jasnej cholery, zrobić? — warczy Ryuji. — Olać to?

— Nie olać. Zaakceptować. — Akira wyjmuje kolejne butelki z torby i puszcza je w obieg. Makoto otwiera swoją i kosztuje piwo. To jest lepsze, słodsze niż poprzednie. Kątem oka widzi, jak Haru prostuje się i spogląda na Akirę wyczekująco.

— Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia — mówi cicho, lecz z mocą — lecz nie sądzę, byś nie był poruszony tą sytuacją. Akira. — Teraz wszyscy patrzą na Haru, słodką, drobną jak ptaszek Haru, której twarz jest pełna determinacji. — Wiemy, co o tym myślisz, lecz chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, co czujesz. 

— Jeśli chcesz nam powiedzieć — dodaje Futaba, wzruszając ramionami. — Granice, zgoda i tak dalej, cały ten psychologiczny _ bullshit. _

— Aczkolwiek sądzę, by ci to pomogło — dorzuca Yusuke. Brzmi na tyle pewnego siebie i swoich słów, jak wtedy, gdy on i cała jego (nasza, myśli Makoto, nasza, i uśmiecha się) reszta biegała po Metaświecie z maskami na twarzach i celem w zasięgu ręki. 

Ponownie jest cicho — ponownie Akira jest w centrum uwagi. Makoto przypomina sobie swoje porównanie do słońca i planet. Grawitacja słońca jest najsilniejsza, ale każda akcja łączy się z reakcją. Planety też przyciągają swoje słońce. Choć to Akira wszystko zaczął i skończył, to on był katalizatorem wszystkich zmian w międzyczasie, jego przyjaciele też mieli udział w jego przekształceniu. Oni też odmienili jego los.

— No cóż. — Akira urywa i po chwili się śmieje. Nie jest to wesoły dźwięk. — Co ja czuję… Mam ochotę poprosić Iwaiego o jakiś fajny pistolecik, co to faktycznie działa, znaleźć Shido i odstrzelić mu łeb. Nie żeby to było czymś więcej niż fantazją, nie bójcie się–

— Nie boimy — wcina się Ann, unosząc brodę.

— O. Fajnie. — Akira poprawia okulary (których teraz już faktycznie potrzebuje) i kończy — W każdym razie, jestem zły i rozczarowany. Ale co zrobić? Po prostu żyć dalej.

— Żyć dalej… — powtarza Yusuke z namysłem. Jego głos nieco drży, więc Makoto podaje wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek i podaje ją Yusuke, którą ten przyjmuje z wątłym uśmiechem. 

— Chyba inaczej się nie da — rzuca Ryuji. — Chyba, kurwa, Akechi i Morgana też by tego chcieli. 

— Mona na pewno — potwierdza Futaba, przesuwając palcem po szyjce butelki. — No to skoro mamy wszystko ustalone... Gdybyśmy byli w jakimś animcu, to bym zaproponowała wzniesienie toastu, ale nie bądźmy melodramatyczni. Mega _ cringe. _

Ann i Ryuji parskają śmiechem, a Makoto kręci głową z pobłażaniem. Niemalże chórem, Haru i Yusuke pytają:

— Cringe?

— Barbarzyńcy nieumiejący w memy — Futaba mruczy do siebie.

— Google nie gryzie — mówi Akira, uśmiechając się tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy. Wstaje energicznie i oświadcza — Idę do sklepu po rzeczy na curry i więcej alkoholu. Jakie macie zamówienia?

— Whisky! — woła Ryuji z uśmiechem tak promiennym, że Makoto nie jest w stanie go nie skopiować.

— Poproszę o cydr i chipsy ziemniaczane — mówi Yusuke z powagą. 

— No to w takim razie idziecie ze mną — oznajmia Akira, na co dwaj mężczyźni krzywią się. — Sam tego nie poniosę — tłumaczy, ale w jego oczach lśni przekora. Futaba również wstaje i przeciąga się.

— Skoczę po laptopa, obejrzymy coś na Netfliksie.

— Możemy film o superbohaterach? — prosi Haru. — Najlepiej taki z eksplozjami…

— Buu — mówi Futaba, wywołując kolejny napad śmiechu u Ann. Makoto sama uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

Dadzą sobie jakoś radę.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: przekleństwa; alkohol; nawiązanie do przeszłej przemocy; nawiązanie do naturalnej śmierci zwierzęcia; nawiązanie do kanonicznej śmierci postaci.**
>   * **jeśli przeczytał(a/e)ś ten fik, proszę o rzucenie komentarzem w mą szacowną gębę uwu**
>   * tytuł oraz podsumowanie z piosenki 'dziś pójdę późno spać' kwiatu jabłoni. piękny utwór, swoją drogą, bardzo polecam. (fun fact: chciałem znowu użyć fragmentu którejś piosenki daughter, ale koniec końców zmieniłem zdanie. lol).
>   * czy ktoś powiedział, że wow przeczytał(a)by postkanoniczny fik z p5 ale po polsku? czy ktoś powiedział, że ma ochotę na fika z perspektywy dorosłej makoto? czy ktoś p-
>   * nie umiem w prawo, więc nie wiem, jakie zarzuty usłyszałby shido i czy miałby prawo do zwolnienia warunkowego, zatem jeśli jest tu ktoś, kto ma konkretne headcanony, proszę o podzielenie się nimi c: cześć jestem sil i nie zrobiłem researchu. zresztą nawet nie wiem, czy gugiel dałby mi coś po pl/ang na temat japońskiej legislatury o/
>   * pochwalę się: dostałem się na kierunek studiów o wdzięcznej nazwie sztuka pisania o3o zatem chyba nie mam wyboru, będę musiał więcej pisać po polskiemu xdd
>   * następny fik, za którego zamierzam się wziąć (o ile motywacja nie spierdoli na drzewo żreć banany i heheszkować): yusuke + mój główny headcanon dotyczący tego chłopca + smuteczki. ;3c
>   * zapraszam na mojego tumblra/twittera (ta sama nazwa, co tutaj), mam tam ładne obrazki oraz śmieszkowanie.


End file.
